1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the fields of display technology, and in particular to a monitor and the backlight module thereof.
2. The Related Arts
At present, the display device as a display section of electronic equipment has been widely used in various electronic products. The demand of consumers for the color vividness of the devices is increasing. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the color gamut of the display device. Backlight module is an important component of the display device, so the demand for the color gamut of the strip light is bound to be higher and higher.
The backlight module typically includes a light source and a light guide plate. The light source emits light into the light guide plate, so that the light guide plate is lighted up. In order to increase the color gamut of the backlight module, it utilizes the design of the quantum tube by encapsulating quantum dot material into glass tube. The quantum tube is provided between the light source and the light guide plate. Because quantum tube is more brittle and easily broken, resulting in abnormal display. Especially, the light source is adjacent to the quantum tube, so that the light source easily contacts with the quantum tube. The light with higher temperature easily affects the luminous efficiency of the quantum tube, resulting in dramatically reduced color gamut values.